


Paronomasia

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Families of Choice, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor with a bit of angst, Minor Violence, Robin & Clay centric, i'm a sucker for found families, shippers get off my lawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Paronomasia- a play on words, a pun.Clay would have most people believe that he is an extremely serious person. Plot twist, he's not.





	Paronomasia

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a midnight thought and I let it spiral out of control. Whoops, oh well. I'm posting this and moving on with my life.

Stretching as he backed away from the Black Knight, Clay looked up at Robin. The blond was carefully inspecting a seam on the suit’s hand… which had been torn off again and Robin needed help holding it while he put it back where it belonged. “I think that’s good. Thanks Clay.” Robin grinned at him and Clay nodded. “You really should stop getting the hand torn off. I don’t want to spend too much time being,” Clay paused, Robin’s eyes were wide. “ _Tech-knuckle_ support.” He finished and Robin groaned, slumping on the suit’s arm. “Clay no.” He whined, sitting up and glaring at him. “I thought it was pretty good.” Clay shrugged, reaching up to take the welder so Robin could climb down easier. “No it wasn’t.” Robin huffed, taking the welder back and looking around the garage. “Let me know if you need help with anything else.” Clay headed toward the door. “Not if it comes with your sense of humor.” Robin grumbled and Clay laughed, letting the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“This isn’t going to end well is it?” Aaron asked, watching the very large stone tree stomp toward them. “Just for the record I hate this.” Lance added and Clay hummed thoughtfully. “Ava, where are you and the Fortrex? We might need Robin’s help with this.” He asked, the helmet crackling a little before Ava’s voice came through. “He’s already on his way but the Fortrex isn’t going anywhere right now.” She said and Clay was about to respond when he realized how close the tree had actually gotten. “Clay stop staring at it and move!” Aaron shouted, Clay dodged to the side as it lashed out toward him.

As they tried to keep the stone tree from leaving the area, Clay got the feeling that even if they did have their nexo powers they wouldn’t have much effect on the monster in front of them. It was just way too big. “Hey ugly!” Aaron yelled, firing a few bolts toward its eyes. Roaring, the tree swung faster than Clay had expected it to. “Aaron!” Lance screamed as the other knight was swatted to the ground like a fly. The tree monster started toward Aaron and Clay felt his heart stop.

The ground shook as something large crashed into the stone tree, sparks and dust flying. Clay’s eyes widened, the Black Knight was practically wrestling with the stone tree.  “Get Aaron out of the way!” Robin called, the whining of the Black Knight’s mechanics audible through the helmets. Both Lance and Clay ran toward their fallen teammate. “Robin keep it back! We can’t move Aaron, we don’t know what happened internally.” Lance said as Clay crouched beside Aaron, hoping that Robin could manage. “I’ll try but no promises.” Robin muttered, obviously struggling.

The helmets speakers crackled before Ava spoke. “You need to get out of there, there’s more coming toward you.” “There’s more?!” Lance yelped, standing up. “What’s going on?” Both of them jumped as Aaron started to sit up. “Easy.” Clay put a hand on Aaron’s chest. “Does anything feel broken?” “No, when did Robin get here?” Aaron batted Clay’s hand away and reached toward his shield, dragging it closer. “He just got here and stop that.” Clay snapped, trying to get Aaron to stay still. The redhead wasn’t so cooperating so Clay gave up. “Fine, Lance and I will help you.” They didn’t really have any other options any way. “Robin when you can, disengage and run. There’s more coming.” He said, helping Aaron up and the three of them started toward where they left the vehicles.

Something crashed down behind them with an angry roar and Clay almost grabbed for his sword as something scooped up the three of them. “Don’t stab the suit!” Robin yelped and Clay glanced over at Lance, the blond knight had his weapon drawn. Sighing and finding a place to hold on, Clay looked around for where they left the vehicles.

“Over there Robin.” He pointed and the Black Knight slowed before walking toward them. “We’re not letting Aaron drive back on his own. Lance he’s with you, Robin can you carry his vehicle?” Clay asked as Robin set them down. “Sure.” Robin carefully picked it up and Aaron made a quiet noise in protest. “Just get on the hover bike.” Clay grumbled, feeling slightly accomplished when Aaron listened.

“So do we have a plan to get rid of those things?” Robin asked as they arrived back at the Fortrex. “We’ll need to work on that but first we have to get the Fortrex moving.” Clay pulled into the garage, one of the Fortrex’s tracks had slipped off and it was proving difficult to get it back on. “Are you okay?” Robin asked, climbing down out of the suit. “I’m fine, seeing that thing lumber toward Aaron is going to be making an appearance in my nightmares however.” Robin paused before giving him a look that reminded Clay of Ava. “Really Clay, _lumber_?” “That one was an accident.” Clay whispered, mildly horrified. “Sure it was.” Robin deadpanned before burying his face in his hands. “Lumber, honestly.” He groaned and Clay wandered over, patting his back. “Sorry.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Robin knew he probably didn’t want to know who else was awake but he was curious. Peering into the kitchen, he stopped and rubbed his eyes. “Clay what are you doing? It’s… what time is it?” He stepped farther into the kitchen, looking at the clock. “Three thirty in the morning and you’re baking?” Robin climbed up onto a stool, legs swinging as Clay turned to look at him. “Uh… I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Clay shrugged, adding another cup of flour to the bowl he was mixing. “Like baking or just in general?” Robin asked, a little concerned. “Just right now Robin besides I think I can handle baking cookies.” Clay’s words were a little harsh and Robin slumped on the stool. The brunet sighed, pausing what he was doing. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t nice.” He muttered, guiltily looking at Robin. “Do you want to help since you’re awake?” He asked and Robin slid off of the stool, going to his side and inspecting the recipe.

 “So why are you awake?” Clay asked and Robin hummed noncommittally. “I just couldn’t sleep and I saw that the light was on so I came to investigate.” He said and Clay nodded. “Okay, we’ll try to get these done and then you probably should try and get some more sleep.” Robin glanced up at the older knight. “ _Both_ of us should try to get some sleep.” He said dryly and Clay winced. “Right, that’s what I meant.” “It’s not.” Robin murmured, looking down at the bowl of cookie dough. “…you’re right.” Clay sighed, running his hand through his hair. “But that’s not something for you to worry about okay? I’m working on it.” Clay smiled and even if it was a little wobbly, Robin got the idea. “Alright.” He said before taking a deep breath and changing the topic.

“Clay? Robin?” Both of them turned, Macy stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip. “What are you two doing up this early?” She asked, surveying the kitchen. Robin knew that they had made a bit of a mess because after they finished the cookies, neither of them were keen on the idea of sleeping so they found a different recipe to try. “Uhh… well?” Robin shrugged and behind him, Clay laughed softly. “It’s a _deep_ subject.” Robin froze, turning to stare at Clay. “No.” He hissed, the older knight had the audacity to try and cover his grin. “Clay that’s- no.” Robin slunk around the counter, resting his head on the cool surface. “No, nope, nah.” He grumbled, ignoring Macy’s gasp of understanding. “Clay that was so terrible.” She whispered, tone bordering on awe. “Don’t encourage him!” Robin yelped, straightening up. “Thank you Macy.” Clay inclined his head, smirking before going back toward the cupboards. “Since you’re awake now too, let’s try and wrangle this breakfast muffin recipe.” He smiled at them and Robin accepted his fate as the two older knights started going back and forth with _more_ puns and- good heaven, _dad jokes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Good times... now most of jokes have probably been made before so I don't claim them. As usual, shippers can stay off my lawn. 
> 
> Oh and I have a Tumblr now! It's kennawardwrites. I don't have a lot there at the moment but that might change.


End file.
